Everything For Brother Brothership Infinite part 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Chamkanman…peraturannya, jika aku yang menang hingga ke puncak gunung Silla, maka apapun yang aku inginkan hyung harus mengabulkannya", ujar Myung Soo " Ok, tapi jika aku yang menang…, maukah kamu memberikan kedudukanmu sebagai pangeran utama kepadaku?", Tanya Hyunseung


" Everything For Brother " Brothership Infinite part. 1

FF ini terinspirasi waktu nonton drama Yoo Chun yang di Indosiar, tapi lupa judulnya apa. Dan baru ini ku buat ff brother selain suju. Ingin buat penyegaran dengan cast lain di blog kita ini. Mudah2an kalian suka ya ^^

Cast.

Kim Myung Soo as Gwang Myung Soo

Sung Gyu

Woo Hyun

Dong Woo

Hoya

Seung Gyeol

Sung Jung

Hyunseung (B2ST)

~EFB~

Th 413

Seorang raja ke-19 yang bernama Gwang Gaeto memiliki seorang putra bernama Gwang Myung Soo. Ia merupakan satu-satunya keturunan dari raja agung dari Goguryeo tersebut. Myung Soo adalah panggilan kesayangannya.

Myung Soo sangat menghormati kedua orangtua nya, namun ia terkenal dengan keusilannya juga omongannya yang pedas, karena ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak disukainya, atau orang itu terlihat aneh dihadapannya.

Para pelayan banyak sekali yang menyayanginya, namun ada seorang pemuda yang sangat membenci Myung Soo, dan ia bernama Hyunseung. Ia merupakan seorang sepupu dari pengeran Myung Soo, meskipun Hyunseung selalu menampakkan rasa sayang yang merupakan hanya kepura-puraan yang harus ia lakukan karena perintah dari appa nya yang juga adalah sepupu jauh dari Raja Gwang Gaeto.

" Hyung…", panggil Myung Soo pada Hyunseung yang sedang asik membaca buku di bawah pohon Peach.

" Wae?", Tanya Hyunseung malas sembari ia menutup bukunya, lalu ia menatap Myung Soo yang berdiri sembari ia mengelus-elus kudanya.

" Bagaimana jika kita pacuan kuda?", tantang Myung Soo

" Jincha?, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kamu memiliki pikiran untuk pacuan kuda denganku?", Tanya Hyunseung kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya.

" Entahlah, hari ini aku ingin sekali kita berdua bermain kuda hingga ke puncak gunung Silla. Bagaimana?, apakah hyung mau?", tantang Myung Soo

" Mm…sepertinya boleh juga, aku bisa menghabisi nyawanya di puncak itu", batin Hyunseung kemudian ia tersenyum licik.

" Hyung…, mau tidak?" Tanya Myung Soo

" Eoh, kalau begitu kamu tunggu disini, hyung akan mengambil kuda hyung dulu" sahut Hyunseung

" Sip", sahutnya sembari menunjukkan jari jempolnya pada Hyunseung.

Hyunseung pun kemudian pergi untuk mengambil kuda miliknya, tidak berapa lama ia menemui Myung Soo yang sudah siap di atas kudanya.

" Kajja…", ujar Hyunseung

" Chamkanman…peraturannya, jika aku yang menang hingga ke puncak gunung Silla, maka apapun yang aku inginkan hyung harus mengabulkannya", ujar Myung Soo

" Ok, tapi jika aku yang menang…, maukah kamu memberikan kedudukanmu sebagai pangeran utama kepadaku?", Tanya Hyunseung

" Aish…, hyung selalu bercanda seperti itu…, walaupun aku sangat ingin memberikan gelar pangeran utama pada hyung, tapi yang mulia pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya", sahut Myung Soo dan tertunduk lesu.

" Pabo…, kamu pikir aku meminta itu sungguhan…Hahahaha", sahut Hyunseung berpura-pura

" Lalu…, jika hyung menang…hyung ingin meminta apa padaku?", Tanya Myung Soo

" Aku ingin kamu pergi untuk selamanya dari Dunia ini" batin Hyunseung dan menatapnya dingin

" Hyung…" panggil Myung Soo

" Aku hanya ingin kamu tetap menjadi dongsaeng untukku" ujar Hyunseung berbohong padanya

" Hahahaha…, walaupun hyung tidak memintanya, aku akan tetap menjadi dongsaengmu hyung"

" Kalau begitu…kita hitung bersama"

" Ara…" sahut Myung Soo

" Hanaaaaaa…dullll…setttt…"

Mereka pun mengendarai kuda mereka dan dikawal oleh beberapa pengawal kerajaan. Untuk sementara Hyunseung melaju menggunakan kuda kesayangannya, dan Myung Soo berusaha untuk mengejarnya hingga para pengawal mereka kewalahan untuk mengejarnya.

Hyunseung sengaja belok kearah kanan, dimana diarah itu telah diberi plang yang merupakan sebuah larangan keras untuk memasukinya. Myung Soo mengejar Hyunseung menggunakan kudanya.

Hyunseung sengaja memacu kudanya dengan cepat hingga, ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Hyunseung tersenyum licik ketika, ia melihat Myung Soo melintas di depannya.

" HYUUUUUUUUUUNG", terdengar suara Myung Soo yang memanggil dirinya, sedangkan ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, karena usahanya berhasil mengelabui Myung Soo.

Sedangkan Myung Soo yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Hyunseung sengaja menjebaknya ke daerah terlarang tersebut, Myung Soo terus saja memacu kudanya, hingga kuda yang ia tunggangi spontan berhenti mendadak, dan kuda tersebut terlihat seperti ketakutan, hingga kuda itu berontak dan membuat Myung Soo terjatuh dari kuda.

" Argh…",erang Myung Soo saat terjatu dari kuda

" Hyaaaa…Seul Kie~ah…", Myung Soo berteriak memanggil kuda kesayanagnnya yang tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sebab.

Myung Soo merasa bingung, kenapa Seul Kie kuda kesayangannya mendadak seperti ketakutan. Myung Soo cukup panik saat cuaca tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gelap, dan angin berhembus sangat kencang.

Myung Soo berusaha untuk berlari ketika sebuah pusaran angin menghampiri dirinya. Berlari dan terus berlari yang bisa ia lakukan, namun usahanya sia-sia karena pusaran angin tersebut semakin mendekat dan akhirnya Myung Soo tersedot ke dalam pusaran angin itu.

" HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG", suara seruan Myung Soo seketika menghilang dan cuaca kembali seperti semula.

Daun-daun juga pepohonan yang ikut terangkat, semua terjatuh. Hyunseung tidak menduga jika hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi dan Myung Soo menghilang dari hadapannya.

" Yang Muliaaaaaaaaaaaaa", terdengar seruan suara para pengawal Myung Soo yang kebingungan mencari dirinya juga Hyunseung.

Hyunseung sengaja ke luar dari persembunyian, dan ia memasang ekspresi sedih saat ia sengaja berbalik arah dan memacu kudanya menghampiri para pengawalnya. Air mata kepalsuan sengaja ia tampakkan, agar semua percaya bahwa ia benar-benar sedih karena kehilangan Myung Soo.

" Pangeran Gwang Myung Soo, ada dimana Yang Mulia?", Tanya salah seorang pengawal kepadanya

" Nde, kenapa Yang Mulia hanya sendirian?", Tanya salah satu dari mereka

" Myung Soo…, pengeran Myung Soo menghilang saat cuaca berubah menjadi gelap tadi", sahut Hyunseung

" Mworago?", sahut mereka terkejut

" Menghilang?", Tanya salah seorang pengawal sangat terkejut

" Nde", sahut Hyunseung menitikan air mata palsu.

~EFB~

Tahun 2011

Seorang namja duduk menyendiri di bawah sebuah pohon Blossom, ia memainkan pensil miliknya, sedangkan salah satu tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah kertas yang telah terisi beberapa not balok.

Namja itu sengaja membuat lirik lagu, karena ia mendapat tugas dari salah satu pelatih vokalnya, untuk membuat sebuah lagu ciptaan untuk grup mereka nantinya.

Namja itu terlihat bingung saat cuaca tiba-tiba saja berubah tanpa sebab. Namja itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika, angin berhembus sangat kencang, dan ia berencana pergi dari tempatnya semula, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara semakin mendekat kearahnya, hingga namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

" HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG"

Namja itu terkejut saat ia melihat seorang namja tiba-tiba saja menghantam tubuhnya dari atas, hingga kepala mereka berdua terbentur, dan mereka berdua sama-sama pingsan.

BRUKKK…

TBC

Siapakah namja tersebut?, awalnya pengen buat castnya C-Clown, tapi sepertinya baru sedikit yang suka sama C-Clown, jadinya ku ubah aja dengan cast. Infinite.

Mianhe…^^


End file.
